


humanity will never forgive me for this monstrosity i have created

by orphan_account



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: writing out my gay foot fetish fantasies basically





	humanity will never forgive me for this monstrosity i have created

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words. the only people that will probably find this anywhere near as sexy as i do will be gay males with foot fetishes. maybe just gay males. but i don't think so.

id love to stick my nose on those socks of yours which i assume are cheesy and sweaty and worn and just inhale until i physically gag because of how bad they smell, and lick the sweaty soles of your socks as soon as you come home from school, and then you'd give me a foot job with those warm moist socks and make me cum 5 times in a row simultaneously, and then my face would be your foot stool and you'd just totally cover my face with your socked feet like bed sheets on a mattress while you sit on a chair watching TV and i have to ventilate your feet with my breathing by heavily sniffing through the fabric of your socks while at the same time giving you a foot massage and after im done my hands literally stink because of how much i touched and smothered your sweaty smelly socks. you then prop your feet up and cross them with the bottom of your heel on my tongue and the taste is just so salty and yummy. you then tell me to slowly remove your socks while slithering my tongue up your bare feet until alas i reach the toes and whip the sock off, you then immediately tell me to start first slowly sniffing your toes so that i can savour the cheesy toe scent, then you grant me the privilege of being allowed to lick inbetween your toes and eat the sweaty sock lint. as soon as my tongue makes contact with your toes my taste buds are overwhelmed with the vinegary sweaty cheesy taste i could only expect from your perfect feet. you make me suck all of your toes until they are completely clean and make me lick your sexy soles. after that you allow me to take your still moist and damp smelly socks home with me, and just as im about to leave you grab me by the neck and pin me down onto the floor. you sit on my chest and cover your feet with my face, almost suffocating me. you also get your socks and hold them onto my nose with your toes, the stench is completely overwhelming. "thought you could get away, faggot?". as your feet suffocate me i can hear your zipper unzip and your pants being pulled down. you move your feet down slightly down past my eyes just so that i can see while your feet and socks are still on my mouth and nose suffocating me. i regain my vision and my eyes begin to focus on what is sticking up right infront of me like the eiffel tower, your big dick. you're 7 inches, uncut and have big partially-saggy balls. and boy do those balls look sweaty, you can actually even smell how sweaty his balls are through his socks and toes. i then look up to his face and see him looking down at me as if i'm utterly pathetic as to how much i was focusing on his dick and how wide my pupils had expanded at the very sight of his dick. he made a passive regard and moved down further onto my chest so that he was basically sitting on my neck, suffocating me even further than he already was. oh yea, now i could definitely smell his sweaty balls. as they hanged down infront of my nose i could see how damp and moist his balls looked from all the sweat. and his dick, oh my god. it was towering over me and it was throbbing so hard, i could feel the heat and warmth off of it because of how hard it was throbbing with blood. i think i knew what he was going to do next. he then moved down further so that he was basically sitting on my face and let his sweaty balls naturally slide into my mouth. he could tell i was in heaven. i sat there sucking and licking his balls like a baby sucking on a thumb, while at the same time receiving the sweaty vinigary smell from the underhang of his dick shaft. i was in complete ecstasy. as he seemed to be enjoying the feeling of his balls in my mouth he grabbed his sweaty worn moist socks from the ground beside me and subtlety placed the parts of the socks where the toes would go on my nostrils. the socks had such a nice soft sweaty worn cotton-fabric feeling and smelled absolutely amazing. they were black puma crew socks - sport socks - my favourite type of socks that get me hard everytime i look at a guy wearing them. he then took his balls out of my mouth and let his still-throbbing dick literally hover over my face. his dick was literally 1 inch away from touching my face. he looked at me as if he were considering whether or not he wanted to give me the privilege of sucking his dick. his eyes then made a small passive flicker as if an idea had popped into his head. he took one of the two socks that were laying on my nose and fitted it perfectly onto his big dick. what beholded infront of me was the most erotic and sexy thing i had ever seen. as if the physique and size of a cock wasn't enough; to put a sweaty black worn used crew sock onto it would make anyone instantly cum in their pants. the sock covered the cock up to the very end of the shaft where the end of the sock met with the puma logo on it. it was like he had mixed my two favourite things together; sweaty guy socks and big cock. (rhymes?). he slapped me with his socked cock a few times then shoved it down my throat. i started sucking on it as if my life depended on it and let him choke me with it. he then took it out for a very short time to position himself so that he was now laying flat on my face, his face facing the floor. he then started violently face fucking me, banging my head off the floor. while all of this was happening i secretly took the other sock off my nose and wrapped it around my cock and started thrusting it at lightning speed. the taste of his cock mixed with the taste of his sweaty socks all in my mouth at the same time was just too much for me to handle. i could start to hear him breathe heavily which slowly turned into grunts. he then started face fucking me faster than ever - faster than i could jack my cock - and then all of a sudden i could feel his sock on his cock in my mouth burst full of warm hot creamy delicious cum, as if the cracks in a dam had finally given way and water came flooding out. as he began to slow his pace i could feel the cum seeping through the fabric of his sock; it tasted like heaven on earth. he then pulled himself back up - the wet friction of my lips catching the sock inside of my mouth as his softening dick retracted from my mouth - and sat back on my chest. he saw that his cum covered sweaty sock was still in my mouth and grinned at me. he saw that i remained a good boy and still hadn't cum without his permission yet - he was impressed. he therefore decided to reward me by barely finishing me off by only having to thrust my dick 3 times and boom; my dick had exploded everywhere. "i never will understand fags like you." he stood up and walked over to his bedroom drawer and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. he got a lighter and lit one up and took one big long drag on it. "you can leave now."


End file.
